<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I know you don't mind but– by fi_ctionalbox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909655">I know you don't mind but–</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox'>fi_ctionalbox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I know you don't mind but–</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungwoo menggeleng pelan. Matanya redup, kantong di bawahnya gelap dan tebal didera berbagai tekanan dari dunia luar sana. Tapi paling tidak, ada senyum tipis tersungging di bibir indahnya. Tipis, tapi sepertinya tulus. Ditilik dari lengkung yang sama tipisnya di mata lelah itu.</p><p>“Aku memang kadang masih susah ngendaliinnya, Sayang. <em>But I won’t take it out on you</em>.” Jemarinya bergerak perlahan meraih tangan pria di hadapannya. Pelan ia usapkan ibu jari ke punggung tangan yang halus itu.</p><p>“<em>You know I won’t mind</em>,” lirih pria itu.</p><p>Senyum Seungwoo sedikit melebar. Sedikit. Tapi bagi Seungyoun, apa saja untuk memunculkan senyum di wajah itu. “<em>I know</em>. Aku tau kok, Sayang. Aku tau. Tapi jangan gitu, ya?”</p><p>“Tapi dunia jahat sama kamu. Kamu selama ini terlalu baik sama dunia. Aku yakin ..., karena itulah kamu mendem marah banyak banget. Di sini,” ditepuknya pelan dada kiri Seungwoo. Perhatiannya sedikit teralihkan karena tato di dada itu sehingga ditelusurinya pelan huruf D berkurva itu pelan dengan ujung jarinya.</p><p>“Mungkin,” diangkatnya tangan Seungyoun dan dikecupnya pelan. Bibirnya menelusuri urat kebiruan yang terlihat di tangan putih itu. “Tapi bukan berarti aku boleh lampiasin marahnya ke kamu. Walaupun kamu nggak keberatan.”</p><p>Mata Seungyoun sendu menatap pria yang lebih tua di hadapannya itu. “Aku bisa bantu apa?”</p><p>“Kamu di sini aja udah cukup. Lebih dari cukup, malah. Kamu rumah buat aku ketika dunia berusaha nyakitin aku, lagi dan lagi. Kamu nemenin ketika aku tersesat dan bahkan bingung sekedar yang mana sepatu kanan yang mana sepatu kiri.” Seungwoo mengangkat wajahnya tanpa melepas bibirnya dari punggung tangan Seungyoun.</p><p>Matanya meredup. Kali ini karena sayang. “Kamu yang peluk aku ketika aku terlalu marah sama dunia. Nemenin aku buat mengurai amarah yang aku pendem. Kamu. Semuanya berkat kamu.”</p><p>Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk membelai wajah yang lebih muda. “Jangan pernah berpikir ada hal lain yang perlu kamu lakuin buat aku, Sayang.”</p><p>“Tapi memang masih ada yang bisa aku lakuin lho,” jawab Seungyoun, masih keras kepala.</p><p>Seungwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pertanda memintanya untuk melanjutkan.</p><p>“Aku bisa lebih sayang lagi, dan lagi!”</p><p>Seungwoo tertawa. Seungyoun menghembuskan napas lega.</p><p>Dicubitnya pipi Seungyoun pelan. “Kalo itu, mau saingan sama aku?”</p><p>Seungyoun beringsut maju untuk menjatuhkan diri di pelukan Seungwoo. “Nggak usah, deh. Sayangnya sama-sama aja lebih enak.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>